


Arthurian Atomblazer Art

by justanotherray



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Camelot, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherray/pseuds/justanotherray
Summary: Ray/Constantine as Arthur/Merlin





	Arthurian Atomblazer Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetZoeSpoilYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/gifts).




End file.
